In a network, there may be multiple interconnected switches, servers, storage devices, etc. A packet of data can be sent from a source device through one or more intervening switches to a destination device. Each switch typically has multiple switch ports and each server has at least one and possibly multiple network interface controller (NIC) ports. In some cases, the switches, servers, storage devices, etc. are housed in equipment racks. The number of ports and associated cabling in such an environment can be large. In such an environment, determining the configuration of the network can be difficult, thereby burdening network administrators attempting to manage such a network.